This Bottle Of Whine
by Akemi Hime
Summary: “You always meet twice, they say, no?” She asked. A velvety chuckle came from the person next to her. “Twice, thrice or ten times.” Itachi mused quietly. “Where's the difference?” Saku/Ita, SongFic, rated M for a reason more or less


"**This bottle of wine" **by Maria Mena is actually a really nice song. The idea to this one suddenly popped into my head and I just had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it! I might re-write it some time, when I find the time to do so.

All sorts of reviews appreciated! (Ha! Try to flame me, if you dare!)

**Song and Anime/Manga are not mine** and if they were, things would look differently in Narutoverse and I wouldn't be here writing stories, but rather sing and earn money with it.

Only the poor idea of this story belongs to me, and me only.

* * *

_I down this bottle of wine,  
I don't know how to feel but  
I don't mind the buzz_

A young woman entered the bar, nobody seemed to mind her until she put her cloak off and her bright pink hair came into view.

But the almost angelic features of her face were pulled up in such a dark frown, nobody, drunken or not so much, dared to talk to her, well, for now.

She headed straight for the counter, slamming her money on the shining surface.

"Vine." She said. "I need as much as I can get for that." Indeed it was a lot money and the bar keeper and owner of the almost run-down bar didn't even ask.

There were a lot ninja in this village, and he had experienced that it was better sometimes not to ask - and on the other hand, the woman paid good money.

After she downed the first bottle right from the container – the liquid was awfully sweet -, she opened the next and filled a glass with the crimson liquid.

She chuckled quietly. "Jus' like blood..."

There was a male sitting next to her, his figure clad in a dark cloak. Sakura looked at him for a while, until he looked back at her.

"You!" She slurred lightly.

The male chuckled lightly – dark in a way.

"You seem familiar." The chuckle answered her again, louder this time.

"Don't you recognize me, Sakura-Chan?" He asked, his velvety voice running shivers down her spine.

Sakura drowned another glass of wine.

"No." She dead panned, taking another rather big sip. "Not right now, at least." She laughed and the male noticed she was drunken already.

After a few minutes of silent pondering her eyes snapped to his.

"You are him, right." It wasn't even a question.

"You are the enemy, Itachi."

Itachi sighed, preparing to leave. He wouldn't kill a drunken girl, even less a drunken Konoha Kunoichi, that he knew was the Hokage's apprentice.

But Sakura held his cloak.

He turned, his eyes switching into Sharingan out of annoyance.

"Why did ya...did ya...do that?" She slurred.

"You are drunk." He remarked dryly and freed his cloak of her iron grip.

"Not as drunk as he." She pointed to the far end of the room where Itachi's partner was snoring loudly.

Itachi eyed the girl with interest now.

_So she can hold the alcohol well, huh_? Slowly he sat back down.

Why? He didn't know.

Almost immediately there was the bar keeper waiting for the order.

"Tea." He said.

Sakura laughed. "Ya no fun!" She gave him one of her bottles.

_As the night moves slow you  
look more and more like someone I could  
love tonight  
without the fuss_

The bar had emptied while he sat there and had listened to the on and on babbling female.

And even due to his own advise he had drunken quite a bit too.

"You know, I'm the enemy." He suddenly said and Sakura stopped in her speech on how she would turn everything right.

"Yeah."

"Then why?" He asked, copying her words.

Sakura chuckled. "I always fell for the stupid strong ones." She admitted bluntly. "And you are... Strong, Itachi-Kun."

Wait, were did that suffix come from? He asked himself, but instead of listening to his alarm bells and go, he leaned forwards.

"I am the enemy." He repeated again.

She giggled at the closeness. The breath that caressed his skin smelled much sweeter than the nasty wine that he was drinking and she was drowning.

A look at her emerald eyes confirmed his assumption that she wasn't as drunk as she claimed to be.

"Yeah." She said again. "You are the enemy." Her hand reached for a strand of his silky black hair and she curled it around her finger.

"And it's pure lust I feel now."

_  
And the feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
I don't think I can go there again_

Just moments later as it seemed he had lifted her up and carried her to his room he shared with Kisame.

But before he would wake up, she would be gone long.

The door slammed shut with a chakra enchanted kick from the girl, whose lip were claimed by the hungry Uchiha.

With a quickness that surprised even him, she had gotten rid of his cloak, that disappeared into the darkness of the shabby motel room.

Slowly, only breaking their violent kiss and the battle of dominance to get rid of their clothes once, they made their way over to the bed.

Itachi, fully aware of the situation, pressed her back into the mattress, shifting his weight on her and pinning her to the bed.

First she fought his dominance, but when his mouth trailed down from her swollen lip to the soft skin of her exposed neck she stilled and fought the need to arch up to him.

Feeling the smirk against her collarbone, she lifted her hands to his hair, opening the ponytail of the Uchiha.

He grunted a little at this and bit down her skin almost gently.

Still, it startled Sakura and she dug her restless fingers in the alabaster skin of his shoulders.

_  
Yeah these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
I don't think I can go there again_

Sakura felt dizzy. She felt good. She felt so unbelievable satisfied.

So thoroughly fucked.

She sighed, content, drifting once again into a daze, her emerald eyes clouded, but fixed on the Uchiha that was staring at the ceiling above. She smirked, her hands slowly inching closer to his scratched alabaster skin.

Not that he hadn't left his marks on her as well.

_  
Don't analyse me  
There's no apparent link between  
the day he said he'd leave  
and my_

_Recurring dreams  
and how I just can't sleep  
unless I've had a drink or five_

When a warm tickle on her skin awoke Sakura, he was long gone.

Not that she expected him to stay.

She walked to the window, closing it. She dimly remembered him leaving through it.

"_I am the enemy...." Even while saying such unimportant things, he looked incredibly seductive. A dangerous weapon in more than one way..._

For a second Sakura wondered what probably went on on this man's mind.

But she pulled the curtains close and flopped onto the bed again, throwing an arm over her eyes.

It was still too bright for her.

She hadn't been drunk, but fairly close and eve for a medic it was hard to sober up immediately.

Not when there was the need for more.

Once again a tiny voice called out to her, saying that it wasn't healthy for her to drink so much. Sakura only laughed bitterly.

"It hadn't been healthy when you said he would come back someday and I just would have to wait." She muttered under her breath and an all-to-vivid-picture of the younger Uchiha came to her mind.

_  
Oh these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
I don't think I can go there again_

_  
Yeah these feelings  
I don't know if you've been there  
but I don't think I can go there again_

Sakura had avoided going to Konoha for almost three years now.

Mostly because said younger Uchiha did come back, but it has never been the same. In fact, Sasuke seemed to be overjoyed (well, for his stoic way) when Karin arrived a week after him.

After he had met regularly with Sakura for that week.

_'Look where it got me, this waiting for Sasuke. In a shabby motel room after the night with his older brother.' _She felt like sticking her tongue out at him. _'Now _**I**_ am hurting your feelings, you bastard!'_

_I down this bottle of wine,  
I don't know how to feel but  
I don't mind the buzz._

_  
As the night moves slow you  
look more and more like someone I could  
love tonight  
without the fuss_

Years later a woman entered the same run-down bar, but this time, there was no cloak to cover her appearance.

Her face has become somewhat more serious, but the ferocity suited her well.

Sakura never really went back to Konoha. She had spent year after year travelling and learning Medical Jutsu, had helped where there was help needed, but she had also fought and stolen and lied.

In her eyes Sakura thought she had grown up from her naïve 12-year-old dreams about a ninja-world.

She had finally found the kind of life she wanted to live – if she was honest with herself, she would have never expected something like this just a few years ago.

She took another mouthful of her vine.

It was still as awfully sweet as all those years ago.

A hat made out of straw was put gently on the counter of the bar.

Sakura smirked.

"You always meet twice, they say, no?" She asked. A velvety chuckle came from the person next to her.

"Twice, thrice our ten times." Itachi mused quietly. "Where's the difference?"

_I down this bottle of wine,  
I don't know how to feel but  
I don't mind the buzz._


End file.
